The present invention relates to an arrangement for measuring a force and/or a moment on a hollow-cylindrical machine element using the inverse-magnetostrictive effect.
From DE 600 08 543 T2, a converter element is known that is provided for use in a torque or force sensor. The converter element is provided integrally in a shaft made from a material that can be magnetized with its magnetization oriented in an axial direction.
DE 600 07 641 T2 shows a converter element that is provided for a torque or force sensor converter. In this converter element, magnetizations are formed in a radially inner region and in a radially outer region.
From DE 603 09 678 T2, a method for detecting a torque in a shaft is known in which magnetic fields with alternating polarity are generated that are measured with a sensor arrangement.
DE 601 05 794 T2 shows a force-sensitive converter element with a body made from magnetic material, wherein, in the body, at least magnetized regions are formed that extend at an angle to the force-transmission direction and have opposite magnetization polarities.
DE 699 36 138 T2 shows a magnetic force sensor in which a magnetized material is exposed to a bending moment, wherein, with the help of a sensor arrangement, the outer magnetic field of the magnetized material can be determined.
WO 2011/085400 A1 shows a magnetoelastic force sensor with which mechanical loads of an element can be measured. The element has a tangential magnetization and is loaded with a bending moment. A magnetic field sensor is located on a middle plane.
From DE 692 22 588 T2, an annular magnetized torque sensor is known.
WO 2007/048143 A2 teaches a sensor with a magnetized shaft.
WO 01/27638 A1 shows an oscillation sensor with a shaft that is magnetized circumferentially or longitudinally.
From WO 2006/053244 A2, a torque sensor is known that comprises a magnetization of a rotating shaft. The magnetization has a circumferential configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,431 B2 shows a sensor with a magnetized shaft in which at least two magnetically active areas extend in the axial direction.
From DE 698 38 904 T2 and EP 2 216 702 A1, a torque sensor with circular magnetization is known. One disadvantage of this torque sensor is that it is not suitable for measuring bending moments.